


Tables Are Turned

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Eric insists on having a quick little rendezvous during a company party. William agrees.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Tables Are Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/gifts).



> Hooo nelly, this was a fun one! Thanks for the request, Galactic_Void! 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone! Let me know if I missed any tags.

William absolutely despised company parties.   
  
Sure, they were absolutely necessary. He more than anyone knew the importance of making the employees feel celebrated and cared for. If you didn’t show them enough appreciation, they’d build resentment, and then they wouldn’t give it their best. So, as much as he detested giving them an opportunity to absolutely trash the pizzeria after hours, here they were.   
  
Trash it they did. The tables looked like an absolute mess with their cloths askew. The damned party hats had been ruined, and there were a couple of spills that he would have to clean up before they left. And he knew for a fact it would have to be him.   
  
Then again, William had no one but himself to blame. He could have told the adults ‘no’ to bringing their own booze. Since it was only adults that he allowed in here this late, William had agreed -- but he regretted it. People were so ridiculously stupid when they were drunk. He watched as they bumped into tables, trash-talked the animatronics, and laughed uproariously over things that just weren’t that funny.   
  
William hid his contempt by taking a sip at some of the swill that these Americans considered ‘alcohol’. It made him nearly ill, but he had to fit in for people to be comfortable. A damned shame, that. The most he would do tonight is get mildly tipsy; while he wanted to blend in, he didn’t want to lose control. Not tonight.   
  
So, he would do what he needed. He would engage in conversation when they got close. And, most of all, he would _supervise_ . If anyone got too out of control, they’d be ousted immediately. William wondered if he’d have to do that soon.   
  
See, a lot of his employees were acting extremely stupid. His store manager, Eric, was the worst one out of the bunch. He had never seen the man drink in his life, which had been a blessing and a curse all at once. Eric was peer pressured tonight, though; once he had been pressured into one drink, he couldn’t be stopped. Normally, he couldn’t shut up as it was. Now it was impossible for him to. He was a social butterfly, flitting about and chatting with every single person. William would hate it more if he didn’t have a way with customers.   
  
He forced a smile on his face as he looked upon Eric; the softness of the smile didn’t reach his eyes.   
  
Eric glanced over almost immediately, grinning like a dumb, lovestruck fool. William knew that their affair was already an open secret, but thankfully, people had enough sense to not talk about it. Even so, he wanted to scold his manager for being this obvious. He was giggling like a schoolgirl, blushing and looking away ... how pitifully obvious.   
  
William wasn’t shocked when Eric stumbled over and sat next to him. He balanced Eric so he wouldn’t fall, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as best as he could.   
  
“Seems like someone has had too much to drink tonight,” he remarked pointedly.   
  
“Nah, ‘m fine!” Much to William’s displeasure, Eric nuzzled up to him and clung to him tightly. Hopefully he didn’t feel how rigid he went. “Thanks for throwin’ the party. I, uh, I can’t -- can’t believe we had the best sales in the region! Y’know, it’s wild! I mean, crazy! Uh ...”   
  
“I get the point,” William said with a chuckle. His gaze flickered left and right, glancing around to be sure no one was looking before gently rubbing Eric’s back. “I’m very proud of all of you. You did great.” 

Eric purred, delighted at William’s little gesture. “We did ‘s much as we could, uh ... and ... it helped havin’ you around, y’know? Like ... you bein’ here. And workin’ with us. And tellin’ Greg when to not. Y’know. Uh. Slack off.”   
  
“I still don’t know why you keep that child around,” William muttered. Out of all the lazy teenage employees he had met, Greg was the laziest one of all. It was a mystery to him as to why he was still employed. “You’re too soft on him.”   
  
“Naaaaaaah.” The elongated protest grated on William’s ears. “He’s just havin’ a hard time. He’ll come around.”   
  
“If you say so.”   
  
Eric rested his head on William’s shoulder and looked out to the rest of the partygoers. They were wrapped up in their own lives and were completely ignoring the two off in the corner. Fair enough, and a blessing in disguise, but William wasn’t sure if he wanted to people-watch anymore than he already had.   
  
“... ‘s the, uh ... y’see Tony over there?” Eric giggled, then not-so-subtly pointed over to the older man near the stage. He was talking to two younger men, laughing brightly. “He doesn’t laugh much.”   
  
“I know. I’ve been here for quite a while.”   
  
Eric went on like William hadn’t talked at all. William raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t bother saying anything about it. “Sorta crazy, huh? Y’know, like ... ‘s cool to see him openin’ up. He’s usually quiet.”   
  
Eric wasn’t exactly wrong. A lot of people weren’t putting up the usual walls they did at work. Hopefully, the majority would forget about this whole affair tomorrow and keep the professional boundaries that were required for a smooth sailing ship. He wouldn’t let anything ruin his business -- while he had an arm around Eric, it hardly meant anything in the grand scheme of things.   
  
Business first, then pleasure. Something Eric wasn’t too conscious of, apparently.   
  
William wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Eric had snuggled in closer and started to openly stroke his chest. William gently grasped his manager’s hand and pulled it away, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Not here,” he whispered, glancing at the crowd of people ahead of them. No one seemed to be looking, but even still -- “Too open.”   
  
“Are y’sayin’ that we need to find a more private place?” Eric asked with a wink. “‘Cause we can. I’ve locked all th’ doors and I’m the one with keys.” As if to prove his point, Eric fished out the keyring from his pocket and jingled them in front of William’s face.   
  
William, much to his shock, felt his cheeks turn a soft red. He couldn’t remember Eric ever initiating -- normally, that was left to him. It was something that he preferred to do. Then he had control over the situation. But here Eric was. If there was proof that drinking made people’s inhibitions go down ... well, it was right here.   
  
He couldn’t deny that the idea sounded appealing, though. He was going to have to clean the whole damn place anyhow; what would a quick fuck be compared to everything else? Besides, Eric normally hated doing that on company property. Being able to do it without having to worry about him backing out would be a treat.   
  
William took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He took another swig of the awful drink he had, then set it on the table. While the alcohol wasn’t hitting _too_ hard, he knew that he’d have to cut himself off soon. No better time than now.   
  
“Go in the back and wait for me,” William whispered. “Party room one.”   
  
Eric’s eyes twinkled mischievously in response. “I’ll be waiting.” He kissed William on the cheek, stood up (with a bit of a struggle), and then staggered off towards the back. William watched after him for a few moments just to make sure that he didn’t trip and fall on the tile. The last thing he wanted to clean up tonight was blood.   
  
William glanced back at the crowd of his employees. They were all completely unaware of what had just transpired. Good. _‘That lack of attention is going to get them in trouble someday,’_ he noted with a smirk. Now if he needed their attention elsewhere, he knew how easy it was.   
  
But he didn’t have to focus on that tonight. Other pleasures awaited him in the back. William set down his half-finished drink and stood. Well, _tried_ to stand. Much as he loathed to admit it, it took quite a bit of effort to stand up straight. He stumbled, instinctively grasping the corner of the table.   
  
Damn it all.   
  
If they hadn’t noticed Eric’s blatant come-ons, there was no way that they would notice William Afton stumbling around a little bit. That was for the best for them -- if they dared to make a remark, he’d snap their arm backwards. Right now, though, he had to focus on getting to the back and make sure that no one saw his half-erect cock make a tent in his pants.   
  
William went to the hallway of the pizzeria, groping at the wall once in a while to help him navigate through the dimmer lights. He glanced around, searching for the first party room. Once he saw it, placard and all, he made his way, stumbling more than he wanted to admit to. While it wasn’t much of an effort to find the doorknob and turn it, it was an effort at all.   
  
_‘I can’t believe I let myself get tipsy,’_ William thought bitterly as he opened the door. He paused, baffled, when he saw that the lights were off. The room was pitch black. His eyes would adjust with time, but ... hadn’t Eric already made it here?   
  
Oh. Oh, William could have fun with this. He’d wait for Eric in the shadows, pouncing on him as soon as he managed to find his way inside. He’d force Eric down on the table, have his way with him, and have his manager screaming his name so loud that everyone would hear. William smirked to himself as he stepped inside.   
  
What happened next was impossible to predict.   
  
First, the lights turned on. William was temporarily blinded by the flood of bright light; he instinctively shielded his eyes from the assault. Just as he moved to do that, a firm pair of hands grasped his wrists. William’s hands were pinned behind his back, and just as he was able to comprehend that, the person behind him pushed him towards the closest table.   
  
William’s head was already spinning by the time his head slammed down on the wooden table.   
  
“Who are --”   
  
“Shh,” came Eric’s voice.   
  
Wait. Eric? Eric had just -- _what_ ? William tried to turn his head to see Eric, who was now standing over him with a Cheshire-like grin on his face. His hold on William’s wrists tightened, effectively pinning him down to the table.   
  
“Y’need to relax,” Eric purred. “You’re always runnin’ around an’ workin’ hard, and ...” Eric leaned down closer to William. His breath tickled his ear, making William shiver. “Y’don’t even relax in the bedroom.”   
  
“I don’t need to --”   
  
“Oh yeah you do.”   
  
Eric had cut him off again -- something that he had never done before tonight. William was too shocked to verbally protest. Instead, he tried to wriggle out of Eric’s grip. He nearly stumbled, but Eric held him up. It was clear that he wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
“Look, Will,” Eric said. “Y’always do a lot of work for me an’ make me feel good. Now I want you to feel good too.”   
  
Eric thrust his hips against William’s ass. He was already rock hard; William could feel the bulge. He shivered, gasping as Eric continued to rub up against him.   
  
“Y’like that?” Eric reached around William, fumbling to grab his erection and squeeze gently. William couldn’t help but moan this time, nearly melting at the touch. He caught himself and quickly went rigid. “Oh, yeah. You do. God, you’re so hard already.”   
  
Fuck, was he? His pants had gotten tighter, he knew that, but he hadn’t realized that he was already this turned on. William’s cheeks burned a bright red -- partially out of shame, partially out of sheer arousal.   
  
“This is ... unlike you,” he managed to gasp out. “What’s gotten into you?”   
  
“You’ve never seen me drunk,” Eric replied with a snicker. He thrust up against William again; William bit his tongue to hide a noise. “You’re gonna love it, Will, promise.”   
  
William couldn’t even deny that he did love it. Eric had never manhandled him like this -- he had never taken _control_ like this. He wanted to protest, to tell him to step off, but ... he didn’t really want to. It felt strangely nice to have Eric take control. Not that he was going to admit that easily.   
  
A sudden slap on his ass made William yelp and jolt up. Even with his pants on, that stung. Why did his cock twitch when it happened?   
  
“Want another?” Eric purred. Without even waiting for an answer, Eric smacked William’s ass again. William was ashamed at the quiet moan that he let out. “Oh, yeah, you do. Didn’t think you were, y’know, like this.”   
  
Another slap, another twitch from William’s cock.   
  
William didn’t think he was either. But what could he say? The tent in his pants clearly told Eric that he liked it, so he couldn’t say that he didn’t. The humiliation made his entire body burn with rage and lust. His hands trembled on the table, something he _did_ try to hide.   
  
He felt the air move behind him, so clearly Eric was wanting to smack him again, but he paused this time. Instead of spanking him, Eric fumbled for the belt. As tipsy as William was, he was amazed at how much trouble Eric was having with it.   
  
“Uh, help?” Eric giggled shyly. “I, uh, y’belt’s complicated, I dunno how to --”   
  
How was this man dominating him right now? William rolled his eyes, but did as instructed. He didn’t really think as he undid his belt with minimal struggle and pulled down his zipper. Before long, both his trousers and boxers were on the floor around his feet. Eric had asked, so ... he did.   
  
... Why did he do that?   
  
“There we go.” Eric’s hand rubbed William’s bare ass, groping it and kneading it. William bit back another groan, but he couldn’t help his shallow breaths. God, he was aching, and he hated every second of it. “You’re so damn pretty. Have I ever told y’that? Drop-dead gorgeous.”   
  
Then, Eric resumed spanking him. William yelped with every smack on his ass.   
  
“This is for th’ times you’ve slacked off on the job,” Eric said over William’s gasps and whimpers. “You've done it to me, so I’m gonna do it to you. Bein’ all risky and fuckin’ me in the closet here all the time ...”   
  
William found himself unable to even think at the moment. With every spank, he was twitching, whimpering, whining ... all unlike him, and yet it felt so damn good. The stings sent jolts of pleasure coursing through his whole body, leaving him a trembling mess beneath Eric’s hand.   
  
“You should thank me for spankin’ you like this.” William wasn’t sure when Eric had leaned down, but his breath felt so hot on his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine -- “Since ‘m doing you a favor and all.”   
  
The words felt like bile in William’s throat, even through the haze of lust. But when Eric’s hand hit him again, it tumbled out of his mouth. “T-Thank you.”   
  
God, he felt so sick to his stomach. Why was this turning him on so much? Why did he arch his back, sticking out his bare ass for Eric’s hands? How did this feel so good to him?   
  
It was like Eric could hear William’s brain working on overtime. “I think y’should turn your pretty brain off for a while, Will,” Eric said. “You need it. An’ I can make you feel real good.”   
  
That was very, very true. If this was just a fragment of what Eric could do to him, William was doomed and he knew it. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be doomed tonight. Besides, it was highly unlikely that Eric would remember this tomorrow.   
  
William took a deep breath and then let himself go. Tension in his body immediately faded, making him slack beneath Eric’s grip. His head rested on the table, flat-palmed.   
  
“Do it,” William rasped. “P-please.”   
  
“That’s a good boy.” Eric let out a low rumble, something William didn’t even know he was capable of doing. William squeezed his eyes shut, fighting another shudder. “Now I think you need another spanking.”   
  
William didn’t protest. Instead, he moaned headily with every fresh smack to his reddened ass. The pain mixed with ecstacy with each hit, and soon, it blended so seamlessly that William couldn’t tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began. He was sure to thank Eric for each smack, even though each one grew more and more incomprehensible.   
  
He wasn’t sure how much more he could take -- but after one final smack, Eric took a step back.   
  
“Will you be good an’ stay if I let you go?”   
  
William nodded to the best of his ability. And he was a man of his word in this case -- when Eric released his wrists, he stayed exactly where he was. He didn’t dare look behind him when he heard rustling.   
  
“Oooh ...” Eric chuckled darkly. “You really thought y’were gonna fuck me tonight, huh?”   
  
Oh. He’d found the lube in the back pocket of his trousers. William’s cheeks burned a deep crimson, but he didn’t say anything. Eric leaned over to wave the small bottle in front of his face, then pulled it away. William heard the telltale sounds of trousers unzipping and then falling to the ground in a pile. He could only assume that Eric’s briefs followed rather quickly.   
  
“Wish you could see how hard I was right now,” Eric said. The cap of the lube popped off and all was quiet for an unnerving moment. Was he stroking himself?   
  
William let his mind wander for a moment, just imagining Eric coating himself with the lube and running his hand up and down his length. It probably wasn’t very showy, maybe it was clumsy, but William’s mouth was watering. Fuck, he wanted that cock so bad right now. He just wished he could turn and look at it.   
  
“Hmmm ...” Eric reached around William’s waist and grasped his cock, pumping it slowly. William moaned softly and arched his hips to try and make him move faster; it didn’t work. “You remember the time y’made me take your cock and ... y’know ... not prep me first? Punishment and all?”   
  
He did. Vaguely. So, William nodded.   
  
“I think I’m gonna do the same to you. I know you can handle it.”   
  
_‘Holy fuck.’_ William began pumping into Eric’s hand faster at the mere idea of what he had suggested. It was going to hurt, it was going to be painful, but God if that wasn’t the hottest thing that Eric had promised so far tonight. When Eric pulled his hand away, William wasn’t above whining.   
  
“Just put it in me already,” he begged. “Please, just -- just do it.”   
  
One of Eric’s hands grasped William’s waist. The other hand was probably on his cock, guiding it towards William’s entrance. He rubbed the tip of his cock against it. The lube was cold against his skin, thick and slick. William wasn’t fooled, though, even in his drunken state -- this was going to sting.   
  
“Ready, Will?” Eric asked. He didn’t even bother waiting for an answer; he began to push his cock inside William, moaning so loudly that he was sure that they’d be found. William, however, was too out of it to care.   
  
He was right: it did hurt. A lot. Eric was decently sized, so that wasn’t a surprise. The pain of being stretched made William’s cock throb, and he found himself having to resist to jerk himself off. Eric hadn’t approved that, so he wouldn't -- not tonight. But, God, did he ever want to.   
  
Eric started off slow, much to William’s surprise. He pushed in at out at an agonizingly slow pace; it was almost like he was giving William time to get used to his girth. Or maybe it was just a case of him intentionally drawing out the pain. Whichever it was, William was moaning like a bitch in heat from how amazing Eric felt inside of him.   
  
“Faster,” he rasped out. “Please --”   
  
“Wow, y’must like this a lot, huh?” Eric slurred. It was clear that he was just as distracted and horny as William; he began to fuck him in earnest. His balls slapped against William’s ass, an obscene sound that made William whimper in need.   
  
He tried to cling to the table, only to be able to hold the sides with a vice grip that would make his hands ache after. William’s waist got pushed against the table over and over from the vigorous fucking, and while it had rounded edges, William knew that he’d see bruises tomorrow. The thought of it made him hit the table harder intentionally, just so the bruises would be more vibrant.   
  
As much as he’d be loath to admit this tomorrow, this was the best he had ever felt while getting thoroughly fucked. Eric knew what he was doing here.   
  
“Oh, yeah, you’re lovin’ it,” Eric gasped out. He tried to go faster, but settled for slamming into William even harder. William jerked forward with each thrust, whimpering and whining the entire time. He never wanted this to end. If Eric could just fuck him all night in this room ...   
  
Eric growled, a sound that sent a shudder down William’s spine, and he leaned over William again. His hot breath brushed against William’s neck.   
  
“Gonna come inside you,” he snarled. “I’m gonna come inside you an’ you’re gonna love every second of it, aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes!” William almost didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. Had he ever sounded this desperate for release before?   
  
“C’mon, I want you to beg.”   
  
William didn’t even hesitate. “Please, Eric! Please -- come in me, please --”   
  
“That’s a good --” Eric gasped, interrupting himself. “-- good boy.”   
  
Eric didn’t talk for the last few seconds, instead doubling down on fucking William as hard as possible. Before too long, William felt the tell-tale signs. Eric’s cock pulsed and twitched inside of him, and he could damn near feel every vein if he focused enough.   
  
Eric remained true to his word -- he came inside of William, hot ropes of cum spilling out of his cock and inside of William. William remained perfectly still, wanting every drop to fill him up completely. After a moment, he could feel Eric’s come leaking down his thighs.   
  
More silence. Then, Eric spoke again: “Y’didn’t come from that? Your stamina’s ... wow.” He giggled, a sharp contrast from the feral sounds from before. “Lemme help.”   
  
Eric’s softening cock was still inside William, but that was quickly forgotten when Eric grasped his length and began stroking him fervently. William resumed gasping and panting, thrusting into Eric’s hand desperately.   
  
“Yes -- please -- fuck!”   
  
It didn’t take long for him to finish too, his seed landing on the table in ropes. William didn’t remember the last time he had come so hard and for so long, but he didn’t care. It felt too damn good.   
  
They collected themselves, both of them panting to catch their breath and remaining close. Eric still had a hand on William’s cock, but his other hand was gently stroking William’s side. William was too far gone to register any of this.   
  
“Now I see why y’like this so much.” William could hear the smile in Eric’s voice. “It’s fun.” Eric pulled out of him, letting out one final gasp as he did so.   
  
William still couldn’t move, but at least he could think. Every thought was slow, muddled, and hazy. He should care about this, but it was hard to care about anything except the afterglow.   
  
“Y’know, maybe we can do this again sometime. I mean, if you want.”   
  
William prayed to whatever god that was out there that Eric wouldn’t be able to remember this tomorrow, but he couldn’t deny -- the thought was appealing in his drunken state.   
  
They’d have to find another excuse to get tipsy together real soon.


End file.
